The field of this invention relates to warning device and more particularly to a warning device in the form of a portable stanchion which can be individually programmed by the particular user for a particular warning message.
The use of warning devices of different types have long been known. A simple form of warning device is a brightly colored cone which is commonly used in conjunction with roadways to warn human beings in motor vehicles that they are approaching a potentially dangerous situation. In the past, such brightly colored cones have also been used to warn human beings in commercial establishments of wet floors, open elevator shafts, men at work, and other potentially hazardous conditions.
However, such a passive warning device may not impart its message to certain individuals. For example, a blind person may not perceive that there is a dangerous situation. Also, it has been known that certain individuals may be preoccupied and just may not see the danger. The only sense a passive warning device is appealing to is the sense of sight. If the warning device could appeal also to the sense of hearing, the use of the warning device could be greatly expanded. Typical expanded usage could be to warn an individual of a work area, a wet paint area, a potentially overhead condition, and possibly a piece of equipment being out of order.
A warning device could also be used to be informative. Informative devices would be most helpful having to do with pedestrian control, for promotion of products or sevices, warning of no smoking areas, informing individuals of certain security restrictions as well as instructing the public such as by giving directions.
In the past, such warning devices may frequently utilize some form of trigger device so when stepped on or pass over a certain beam, that the warning device would be activated. The inherent problem with these prior art devices is that such were not self-contained. Other than the warning device itself, it was necessary to utilize a separate triggering mechanism that has to be connected as by a wire to the warning device. Not only did this require additional equipment, but many times the use of the separate trigger actuation device would prevent usage of the warning device within certain areas.